


Red Velvet

by orphan_account



Series: The House of Incest [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bondage, Cake, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Crying, F/M, Father/Daughter Incest, Father/Son Incest, French Kissing, Hogtie, Japanese Rope Bondage, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harley, Peter and Morgan eat some cake that their dad said they weren't suppose to eat.





	Red Velvet

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I got more.
> 
> Again, don't like, don't read.

Harley takes out a delicious, rich red velvet cake out of the fridge, placing it down on the table. Morgan walks in, and blinks when she sees the cake, "Whoa. What are you doing with that cake, Harley?"

Harley chuckles, "Well duh, I'm gonna eat it." He scoffs, bringing out a clean kitchen knife.

"Ooh! I want some!" Morgan claps, and sits up on the stool, drooling at the sight of the sweet treat. Harley nods, and readies the knife.

Peter walks in the kitchen, and saw what was happening, "Harley! Put that cake back! Daddy said we can't eat that until he comes back!" He said.

"Shut the hell up, Peter." Harley rolls his eyes, grabbing two forks.

"Yeah. Shut up, Peter." Morgan giggles, and high fives the eldest brother.

"You're always such a little goodie goodie, Petey." Harley cuts himself and his sister a slice.

"No, I'm not.. you know what, I want a piece of that cake." Peter marches over to his siblings, croesing his arms. This earned a smirk from Harley, and he cuts Peter a piece while Morgan happily ate hers.

The three eat their slice of cake, and put the rest in the fridge.

"You sure daddy won't notice?" Peter asks Harley.

"No. Daddy is a drunk, he'll probably think it was him." Harley snickers.

"I wanna watch SpongeBob." Morgan walks over to the couch. The older boys shrug and sit next to their sister.

 

__________________________

 

"I'm home, babies." Tony opens the door, and enters the house, puffing his cigarette.

"Hi daddy!" All of the kids greet in unison, smiling.

"I hope you guys are ready for dinner. I do have that red velvet cake ready for you all." Tony goes into the kitchen.

The children gulp, and try to keep their cool.

"What the hell happened to the cake?! Kids, get your asses in here!" Tony growls.

They all jolt up from his angry voice. The kids immediately scurry up into the kitchen, and see their dad holding the half eaten cake with an unhappy expression.

"Which one of you ate the cake?" Tony growls, peering his eyes at all of them.

They all stay silent, looking at each other to see who'll confess.

"Alright you fucking brats. Time for drastic measures." Tony cups Harley's face, shoving his tongue inside of his mouth.

"Mmfh!!" Harley cries out and Tony pulls away from him.

Tony licks his lips, "Red velvet..." he kisses Peter as well, swirling his tongue around.

"Mm!!" Peter shuts his eyes, as Tony pulls away.

"You taste like red velvet too. Morgan, my dear girl, I know you'd never do such a thing." Tony kneels down.

Morgan furrowed her brows, and Tony tongue kisses his daughter. Morgan squeaked and stayed still, her dad's tongue licking where it could. To Tony's surprise, he tasted red velvet in her mouth too.

Tony stands up, and puffs his cigarettes, "You disobedient brats. You all deserve to be punished.." 

 

_________________

 

"D-Daddy, let us go! The ropes hurt!" Morgan cries out, sniffling.

"Daddy please, it's been an hour! We're getting rope burn!" Harley wiggles around, but the ropes only burned more.

"Daddy, we're sorry! We won't do it again!" Peter shouts, voice breaking.

Tony had his children on the floor, completely naked and tied up the Japanese way, in a hogtie, "Shut up! I'm trying to watch my show!" He growls.

The children continues to squirm and whimper on the floor, tears running down their face; their arms and legs bounded together, unable to escape the skin tight rope and sturdy knots.

Tony chuckles as he watches them wiggle, and eats his red velvet cake, munching deliciously.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's how they were tied up ;)
> 
> http://www.rope-bondage.com/profiles/rina-ryder.jpg


End file.
